NASA
The National Aeronautics and Space Administration is an executive branch agency of the United States government, responsible for the nation's civilian space program and aeronautics and aerospace research. Since February 2006, NASA's self-described mission statement is to "pioneer the future in space exploration, scientific discovery and aeronautics research." Since the space shuttle they have mainly made pretty animations about the future and no new hardware. NASA was established by the National Aeronautics and Space Act on July 29, 1958, replacing its predecessor, the National Advisory Committee for Aeronautics (NACA). The agency became operational on October 1, 1958. U.S. space exploration efforts have since been led by NASA, including the Apollo moon-landing missions, the Skylab space station, and later the Space Shuttle. Currently, NASA is supporting the Moon base mission, the Mars outreach and Near Earth space stations. They work in conjuction with the independent Warp Drive Project on advanced technological issues, like warp drive. NASA science is also focused on better understanding Earth through the Earth Observing System, advancing heliophysics through the efforts of the Science Mission Directorate's Heliophysics Research Program, exploring bodies throughout the Solar System with advanced robotic missions such as New Horizons, and researching astrophysics topics, such as the Big Bang, through the Great Observatories and associated programs. NASA shares data with various national and international organizations. With the Warp Drive Project both kicking their ass and helping them up NASA is focused on manned science once again. They have the joint Far Side Observatory with the WDP. NASA runs the larger Tranquility Science Station as its own deal. They are in joint operation of all of the current Mars bases. They are joint operator of the Aquarius and Gagarin near Earth stations. Craft NASA currently operates: *'The Aries 2i heavy lift vehicle' -- (General Dynamics) A number of these ships transport material and personnel between Earth and the Moon. *'Gamma Lifter' -- (Lockmart) Second generation aerospace plane. Can land without a runway in the standard horizontal positions with zero length take off and landing. Much larger than the Aries class ships. *'Lancer 45' and Lancer 50 aerospace planes -- (Lockmart Scaled Composites) Business sized jet style impulse powered space planes. Only the Lancer 50 can land without a runway. They are used to ferry personnel to Earth orbit or the Lancer 50 can transport directly to the Moon or to Mars. *'Orion 2 impulse ships' -- (Lockmart, Airbus) The Allen B. Sheppard and the Francie Ivan Grissom ply the solar system on missions to supply Mars and to the explore the other planets. *'Boeing 808 Galaxyliner' -- (Boeing) First large aerospace impulse powered craft. Used in ferry work and as a research platform. *'Challenger Class Cruiser' -- (Lockmart, General Dynamics Electric Boat) Impulse powered large ship with the capacity to have warp drive added at a latter date. The SS Sharon Christa McAuliffe is currently under construction. *'Boeing 10X' -- (Boeing) Very heavy lift vehicle. This massive ground to orbit ship can lift an entire preassembled section of a Challenger class ships to orbit. Currently gantry cranes are being assembled on the Moon to allow the "Fat Alberts" as they are called to deliver cargo directly to the Tranquility Science Station. *''SS Sharon Christa McAuliffe'' -- Challenger Class Cruiser Warp drive ship dedicated to science. It is still armed. Category:USA Category:Technology Category:Groups Category:Space Category:Politics